


Worlds collide, and hearts get broken

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean, Godstiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, missing Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Dean had reached his limit. His brother was either dead or missing and Cas... Cas wasn’t himself anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Worlds collide, and hearts get broken

**Author's Note:**

> Song Challenge Bingo Square: War of Change - Thousand Foot Krutch  
> Kink Bingo Square: First Kiss  
> Crow's Bingo Square: Free Square  
> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Castiel  
> Dark Bingo Square: Playing God
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Dean was sitting on the damp ground of the broken-down house Cas had dragged him to. Dean didn’t want to be here, but he wasn’t speaking much these days. Not since... since _that_ day. Sammy was missing since that day and deep down Dean was sure Sammy was dead. His nerdy little brother would have tried to find him and get him away from this... _thing_.  
  
Looking up without lifting his head, Dean watched Cas, or what used to be his friend Cas, walk around the broken and destroyed room. The hunter saw the black marks of the leviathans within Cas, like a sickening web of corruption. He had no idea how much of Cas, his friend, was left in there. Now Castiel was something else.  
  
Dean knew the bitter truth that he had lost this time. No brother to save him, Cas more or less insane with his megalomaniac god-complex. Years ago Cas was searching for God but now... now Castiel had declared himself their new God and he annihilated everyone who dared to speak against him.  
  
Sighing heavily, Dean closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He was so tired, and nothing could reach him anymore. He did what the new Castiel said when he said it. Why do more than necessary than asked for? It was futile anyway. He did as he was told and tried to be invisible as soon as he was done. 

  
He heard the shuffle of feet over the dirty ground and felt a pang of regret of having made a sound moments ago. Flinching when a cold and clammy hand, Cas never was this cold before, cupped Dean’s face until he was forced to look up.  
  
The sickening blackness was still crawling like a living mass under the skin of Castiel’s vessel. It covered the former angel’s throat and parts of his face until it reached his eyes. The usually bright blue eyes turned dark, and Dean felt like he was looking up into a face of damnation and salvation at once.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
The voice was the same and yet different. A thousand screaming voices, a billion crying souls, a chilling silence during the night of the full moon.  
  
Shivering, Dean wanted to pull away, but he didn’t dare. He already knew what would happen should he show any signs of defiance to his new God.  
  
“Why are you so silent, Dean? Don’t you enjoy the new world I’m creating?”  
  
No, he didn’t like it, not a bit, not for the costs of his brother, the world, but telling the truth would mean his end and Dean wasn’t ready to die.  
  
“No, Cas. I like it; I’m just tired.”  
  
It wasn’t an outright lie, because the new Castiel would sense a lie immediately, but Dean only said the blunt facts. He was tired, bone-deep tired. Maybe telling the brutal truth to this monster in Castiel-disguise reality wouldn’t be bad after all.  
  
Castiel chuckled, a dark sound that made Dean swallow down his rising fear, but it was futile to fight his fear when Castiel leaned down until they shared a breath. It was too intimate for Dean’s liking, but pulling away wasn’t an option. He felt like he had no strength left to fight.  
  
“I do not believe you, Dean, not completely at least, but don’t worry. Soon, you will see and understand that I’m doing this for you. _I feel it in my veins; it's not going away. Everything's about to change_ …”  
  
Dean had no answer to Castiel’s words, and neither was he prepared for the kiss pressed to his lips. Cold and dry lips pressed to his, and Dean could feel something even colder push against his lips. Dean had dreamed about kissing Castiel in the darkness of his bedroom, when he was alone, but never had he imagined the kiss to be like this.  
  
When the darkness ruling Castiel gripped Dean tight and pulled him under, the hunter didn’t struggle. Castiel had been the one rising with Dean’s soul from the depth of Hell, and so it was only fair that it would be Castiel as well who bring an end to him.  
  
A threatening wave rolled in Dean’s direction, and everything in his mind turned dark while an amused and cruel chuckle echoed in the darkness.


End file.
